


Time For A Change

by ahappyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil
Summary: Phil gets a new filming setup
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 26
Kudos: 77





	Time For A Change

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by @rawritsamehh

The duvet was the hardest to pack up. It’s not like it was even the original one. It’s not like he’s slept on it a single time since they moved. This isn’t even his room. But still the reminder of what this means, what this will mean very soon, lingers in the back of his mind. 

Despite this being something he had wanted for years, the process was still more emotional than Phil thought it’d be. 

Maybe emotional wasn’t the right word. Scary? Daunting? Maybe even a little bit exciting?

He’s closing a chapter and preparing to start a new, more authentic one. One with far less walls and secrets. They both are. 

Phil tries not to stop and think about it too much. It’s an anxiety finger trap that he can’t afford to get caught in right now. Right now, his job is to support Dan in any way he can. To be a comfort and a good partner while Dan does the big scary thing he’s been meticulously planning on paper for a year but in his head since Phil has known him. 

Dan’s taking the first jump, but he’s right there behind him. It’s not the same for him. There’s no big declaration he has to make after years of denial. More of a quiet confirmation of something he never necessarily hid. Still, he’s acutely aware of how their lives are about to change. 

Phil suggests they store the duvet in the closet. A poetic joke just for the two of them (for now). 

Lion is moving to the new setup. That’s a given. It feels important that he doesn’t let go of his past completely. It’s not like the person he portrays on camera is all that different to who he is when no one is looking. He’s still the guy who says the weird thing that leaves people with raised eyebrows and uses his body when words won’t come. AmazingPhil and Phil Lester are not two separate people, and he’s slowly becoming okay with that. 

He can’t help but smile looking at the worn out mane and think about all the things he’d put this poor little guy through. All the things he’s seen, all the moves and video setups; that one time Dan put him in his mouth…

They scatter the rest of the trinkets around the flat. Some get put into storage, a few donated. Despite Dan claiming to be a minimalist, he puts up a fight to keep almost every odd and end Phil holds up, finding a sentimental attachment or memory associated with it. 

It’s a proper guest room now. Neutral colors and devoid of any garish decorations or too big lights. He’s sure his parents will appreciate the change in scenery the next time they visit. His dad always complained about the Wirrow painting giving him the creeps.

Dan helps him build the shelving unit and arrange the new pieces. It’s a bit cramped, a bit impersonal, but still very Phil. He reminds himself there’s a reason for the separation, the very clear distinction that he is an entertainer and this is a set. He’s here to do his job, a job that he loves very much, but this area serves one purpose and once the camera is off he’ll be home. His real life home with no pretense, nothing edited or needing to be hidden from view, nothing staged.Just him, _them_ , living their truth. 

It’s going to be a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [here](https://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/post/614299398795657216/time-for-a-change-g-583-summary-phil-gets-a-new) :)


End file.
